When Hit By Hammer, It Hurts
by Inu-grrl01
Summary: Sora and Riku come across a girl that seems to be the reason that the worlds were connected in the first place, what will the two boys do to get revenge, or will they?R/NC(NC=new character)
1. When Hammers Strike

A/N: okay this is only my second fic so chill. By the way the characters don't belong to me, but  
the one character  
that I made up does so don't be hating. (Filiya) by the way, if you want to know what she looks  
like, e-mail me and  
I'll send you a pic.  
chapter one: When Hit by a Hammer it Hurts  
Sora and Riku walked along the borders of a new world, one called Starheld land. They were   
  
to meet up with Donald and Goofy on the other side of the world tomorrow. " Say, Riku" Sora   
  
said with a disappointed look about his face, " do you ever think that we'll find Kiari?"."sure"   
  
Sora looked at his so called friend to find him totally confident of his thoughts. " You scare me"   
  
Sora said, " wherever you get that confidence, I really need to know" and with that he walked   
  
ahead to find himself in front of some sort of battle. " No! Stop! Leave me alone!" a girl   
  
screamed while hitting a couple of men with a extremely large hammer. Sora stopped and   
  
examined the damage before questioning Riku about it. " Hey! Riku! What do you suppose their  
doing to her?" When he got no answer he turned around and looked to find that Riku was already  
racing off to the battle. " Their attacking her what's it look like!" He yelled to Sora ." I can see  
that!" Sora replied " But do we help her?" he said while summoning the Keyblade. " What else  
do we do, who knows, she might know the way out of this hell! " Riku then jumped into the  
fight shielding the girl, following him was Sora. The girl looked up to Riku and wondered why  
people were helping her, instead of trying to kill her. Soon all the brutes and their weapons were  
gone as Sora and Riku sheathed their swords bickering amongst themselves about who did better.  
Then they just walked about their business, not even turning to see the girl they just saved,  
figuring that she probably wouldn't help them. She thought, then blinked, then thought again  
before finally stumbling to her feet and fleeing after them." W- Wait!" she yelled after them,  
" Huh?" both boys said in unison. " Why did you help me?" She asked hooking her extremely  
large hammer/ mallet thingy to the back of her shirt. " I donno" said Sora shrugging his shoulders  
trying to get Riku's attention who was in total sink with the young girl's beauty. She was about  
Kiari's age, height, and probably weight. She wore a low cut green tank, a purple with green  
lining the end skirt, with a tan deer hide utility belt. She had green adidas, a purple belt necklace,  
a purple hair band, and her hair was tied in a braid, she had emerald green eyes, and soft light  
skin, She lastly wore two purple wrist bands with large blue stones on them, wait she also had a,  
wait she wore a blue Micky Mouse necklace that only the vassals of the king's wore." Hey" Riku  
interrupted the small conversation that Sora and the girl were having, " Your not a vassal of the  
king are you?" Sora and the girl stopped and looked at him. " W-what, how, how did you know?"  
she said with a fearful look on her face," your necklace." he replied. " wow!" Sora yelled you're  
a vassal to the king?!" " Why don't you come with us and explain to us all of this, and I promise  
not to kill you." Riku offered with a conning face."well...I guess.." she replied. ' As long as I  
have some protection, I guess I can trust them' she thought. Sora looked at Riku with a dirty face  
and thought that if Kiari ever did return, that she'd never forgive him for having another girl on  
board.  
~~~at the camp~~~~  
They all sat at the fire chatting about things. " So, the king needs your help with something. But  
what?" Sora asked her."It's to complicated, trust me if I told you, you'd probably wanna kill me"  
she said sipping her drink. " common, nothing can get near as complicating as some of the things  
that we've seen." Riku said while kicking back. "Yes it can." she replied shading her eyed out,  
" You see, I'm the reason that they seek Sora's life. " The boys looked confused." I'm... the one  
that connected.... the worlds...".  
A/N: I love cliff hangers! Pleaz R& R! 


	2. Secrets Unfold

A/N: okay !well here is chap. Two for all those who have been dying to read it!  
Chapter two: Secrets unfold  
Riku and Sora cocked their heads in surprise. ' How, How can this be' thought Sora, " that  
she's the one who caused all this havoc?, that she's the one who caused us to lose...Kiari?'   
The girl raised her head to the sound of Riku's voice. " Who are you? " He asked with a very  
confused face." My, My name is Filiya.." she said grabbing her hammer as if preparing herself to  
be attacked. " unarm yourself !" Riku snapped out," We pose no threat to you." He turned and  
left her with a disgusted face to pander over while he retired to his tent. ' that's impossible!'he  
thought,'such a young girl couldn't possibly possess enough power to cause the gravitation of the  
universe to be set off balance! Could she?' he pandered this for a while he set comfy in his  
sleeping bag.  
~~~outside~~~~  
" But how can that be?!" Sora asked her yet again," I already told you!, I'd do ludicrous things  
just to achieve the things that I have now!" She scolded yet again. "What kinda things?" Sora  
asked her, being really nosey." I'd do really stupid things" she replied "I'd run till I passed out,  
I'd train and spare until I was nearly killed, I'd lift weights till my bones snapped, and I'd  
concentrate on things, until, until I achieved the powers I wasn't destined to have, I guess.."   
" When did this happen" Sora was starting to get on her nerves. " It all happened about 2-3  
month's ago–" she was cut off "Around the same time the world s connected, so, it really was  
you" Sora said standing and turning away from her. "Listen! I didn't mean–"," If you'd like, you  
may sleep out here by the fire in a sleeping bag, If you need anything , don't ask me." and with  
that he too walked toward his tent, but then turned to say," by the way, Filiya!, In the morning, be  
ready, we will leave to meet Donald and Goofy." " Donald and Goofy? Are they here too?" she  
stopped and realized that she was alone, that he was in his tent and she was out here...alone. She  
felt that she wasn't only alone physically, but mentally too. She was all alone, no one liked her,  
they only kept promises.' I'm always alone, no one here with me. I guess this is how it's  
supposed to be...when you're the one who fated all those people to the life that kills.' Cold tears  
streaked her face, 'It's all my fault, I was meant to be alone, and It's all... my fault' She slowly  
drifted off into a slumber. Riku peeked from inside his tent, he couldn't help but feel pity for her,  
the way that Sora and himself were treating her was horrible, and he felt...bad.  
~~~later that night~~  
  
' I was the one who connected the worlds, it was me, now join me! Become the holy darkness  
itself ' Riku tossed and turned in his sleep.'come...come..come!' He couldn't take it anymore, he  
shout up from his sleeping bag. His breath was fast and heavy as he looked around, hewas all  
sweaty, and hot. He had, had a nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was about. He shook  
his head as his vision was still coming back to him, he was about to lay back down when he  
suddenly heard a shuffling outside. He summoned his sword and looked outside, a sigh of relief  
came when he saw that it was only Filiya, but she was, was shivering cold, and crying. Riku  
quickly reacted to this as he leaped out of his tent and stumbled over to her," Are you–", she  
looked up to him with blank wet eyes and said "I- I don't, don't deserve your, your trust– "She  
suddenly fainted as Riku caught her in his arms." Filiya?!" she didn't answer.' Dammit!' He  
thought 'she's fainted!' He carried her over to his tent, and laid her inside and covered her. He  
then stepped back and zipped it up. He stood and looked at the sky , he didn't see it proper to let  
a lady freeze to death while he was snug and cozy in a sleeping bag. He just didn't believe in it. 


	3. WARNING! MUST READ!

Okay people I may not be able to finish this so, if you have an ending, email  
  
it to me and I'll add it, K? I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me...;_;..... I AMY BE  
  
ABLE TO IF I HAVE TIME THOUGH, BUT I DOUBT IT... 


End file.
